Dimmy
This article is about the friendship/conflict between both Dimmy Fullbuster and Lucifer Barton. Lucifer's friendship with Dimmy is extremely complicating and on a very extreme level. This is mostly due to the fact that Dimmy is known for being a dumbass and Lucifer founds his personality and appearance revolting. Dimmy in turn finds it impossible to connect with Lucifer as a friend and therefore dislikes him. These two have somewhat bad history but Dimmy did consider Lucifer a friend after they left him in Witchaven to where he was offering to go get him when he snuck off into the woods (despite the unanimous vote against him, stating he had to go and find him). Lucifer and Dimmy's friendship is not as visible or recurring as their conflict. Despite this, they do share some rare friendly moments in part 2 and especially part three. Lucifer comes to realizing that Dimmy is one of his closest friends by the series end. Signs Showing Conflict Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Rain of Terror! Lucifer was somewhat unhappy about seeing Dimmy as one of the ones who were still alive. He then apathetically asks how he survived. Dimmy explained that his twin brother, Dimmie was the one that actually died. He revealed he was on the bus but had jumped out and managed to reach civilization at one point. This causes Lucifer to threaten Dimmy by putting his pocket knife to his face, causing Dimmy to gulp. Lucifer later on would insult, berate and or mock Dimmy at whatever he did, stating that he is a dumbass and will always be one. Bloodbath 3: Bad Blood While many of the kids were tied up in the Captain's Quarters, Dimmy brings up that he was indifferent towards Lucifer and didn't like him very much. When Lucifer went scurrying into the woods once again, Dimmy was chosen as the one to go and retrieve him, much to his surprise. Dimmy expressed his hostility towards Lucifer and animosity as he had not been on great terms with him. When Dimmy got Lucifer out of the woods, Lucifer had a scar on his arm and Dimmy had been severely injured, revealing that the two had a small fight, with Dimmy being dealt with quite easily. Signs Showing Friendship Bloodbath Both Lucifer and Dimmy (along with the rest of the kids) took pleasure in laughing at Timothy and his ridiculous ideas. Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Rain of Terror! When Dimmy got slapped by Sarah, Lucifer brought up that his weak stature would shatter by another punch. Dimmy then gives Lucifer the thumbs up for saving him. Bloodbath 3: Bad Blood When Lucifer and Dimmy come out of the woods, Lucifer has a scar while Dimmy has a black eye and a bloody hand. Lucifer tells everyone that he beat Dimmy to a pulp but respects him as he was able to hold his own for a while and didn't cower out like he thought. Trivia *These two have a few distinctive traits: They are both shown to be brave as Lucifer will do anything on his own and Dimmy was shown to not be afraid of fighting hand-to-hand combat against Lucifer in the woods, despite the latter's superiority; they both are competitive as seen when Lucifer is eager to prove anyone wrong like when the odds were stacked against him when inside of the almost sunken bus and Dimmy when (in the third movie) raced Caitlyn to the cabins. **However, while Dimmy is kind at-heart and is friendly to others, as well as being a dumbass and somewhat of a prankster and jokester, Lucifer is playful, sadistic and loves to gain superiority. *Both have shown to have a love interest seen as Dimmy fell for Shelly and Lucifer fell for Becky. Category:Interactions